


A Hug to Make Up for Time Spent Apart

by Ren_Maisley



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem)-centric, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), accidental dimitri strength, feels at the end (maybe?), glomp, no beta we die like Glenn, no seriously all of the hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: In this short and sweet fic, Annette glomps (tackle-hugs) all of her friends in the Blue Lions. While each person responds to the glomp in their own unique way, all of them love it immensely (yes, even Felix).
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Annette Fantine Dominic & Dedue Molinaro, Annette Fantine Dominic & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Annette Fantine Dominic & Mercedes von Martritz, Annette Fantine Dominic & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Blue Lions Students & Annette Fantine Dominic, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Annette Fantine Dominic
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	A Hug to Make Up for Time Spent Apart

Dedue

_As soon as Annette locked eyes with Dedue, she abandoned whatever task her mind was put towards and shot off towards him, surrounding barrels be damned. Just as the distance between the two approached zero, Annette took a flying leap and tackled Dedue, throwing her arms around her classmate’s neck before even regaining her balance, smiling all the while._

Normally, Dedue wouldn’t have even moved a centimeter from the impact created by the tiny cannonball that was Annette, but he made the effort to stagger back a bit as he caught her in his arms. After all, he didn’t want her to suffer the equivalent of slamming into an unmoving brick wall, even if this brick wall happened to hug back.

“Hey Dedue! How are you?” The redhead laughed at her own rhyme.

“Annette. I am well.” Dedue couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his overeager friend looking up at him.

“Ooooh, that smile looks better every time I see it!” Annette brought her tiny hand up to his chiseled face. “I told you, didn’t I? Practice makes perfect!”

“Indeed,” Dedue said. “How has your practice been going?”

“It’s been going great!” Annette flexed her right arm and patted her bicep, confidence leaking from her voice and gesture. “At the rate I’m going, my clumsiness will soon be as good as gone!”

“Well, those two barrels you knocked over on your way to hug me beg to differ.”

“Oh… yeah.”

\---

Ashe

_As soon as Annette locked eyes with Ashe, she abandoned whatever task her mind was put towards and shot off towards him, surrounding barrels be damned. Just as the distance between the two approached zero, Annette took a flying leap and tackled Ashe, throwing her arms around her classmate’s neck before even regaining her balance, smiling all the while._

The young archer reacted in stride, holding fast to his orange-haired friend’s sides as he used her momentum to spin her around a few times before setting her back on the ground. Ashe’s arms traveled up to Annette’s shoulders to mirror her grip upon himself as she giggled; he too was dazed with happiness by the mage’s enthusiastic reaction to his arrival.

“Annette! It’s so good to see you!” Ashe said, every ounce of his earnestness poured into his voice.

Annette was still swaying slightly from all the spinning-- making her all the more glad that the silver-haired boy before her was keeping her steady.

“Ashe! I was just about to say the same thing!”

\---

Dimitri

_As soon as Annette locked eyes with Dimitri, she abandoned whatever task her mind was put towards and shot off towards him, surrounding barrels be damned. Just as the distance between the two approached zero, Annette took a flying leap and tackled Dimitri, throwing her arms around her classmate’s neck before even regaining her balance, smiling all the while._

It was instinct that caught the redhead-- Dimitri was still a few beats behind. When he realized that it was _Annette_ who was enveloped in his arms, Dimitri gave a small smile and almost subconsciously held her tighter, his eyes still betraying the remainder of his surprise.

“Why, hello Annette,” Dimitri said, trying not to sound overwhelmed. “Not that I’m displeased, but might I ask why you just very nearly tackled me to the ground?”

“Um, I would, Your Highness,” Annette squeaked, “but you seem to be crushing me a little.…”

It was true-- Dimitri’s strength was acting up without his knowledge once again.

“Oh, my apologies!” Dimitri said quickly, loosening his grip considerably. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Annette said breathlessly, staring deep into Dimitri’s light blue eyes, letting the security of being in his strong arms wash over her. “Never better.”

\---

Ingrid

_As soon as Annette locked eyes with Ingrid, she abandoned whatever task her mind was put towards and shot off towards her, surrounding barrels be damned. Just as the distance between the two approached zero, Annette took a flying leap and tackled Ingrid, throwing her arms around her classmate’s neck before even regaining her balance, smiling all the while._

What Annette didn’t notice, however, is that Ingrid was just finishing her third beef and pepper kebab when Annette decided to surprise her with a hug. Ingrid’s quick thinking is what saved Annette from a most unpleasant poke: she threw her sharp meat skewers on the ground before collecting Annette up into her arms, her grip strong and protective.

“‘Nette! Wha--” Ingrid swallowed, lest she choke on her mouthful of food. “What were you thinking? The ends of those skewers are sharp! I could have stabbed you!”

Annette gave a shaky laugh. “Whoops! I didn’t even notice.” She looked down at Ingrid’s arms around her sides, noticing how firm the blonde girl’s hold was. “And even if I had, it would have been worth the risk, because I knew Ingrid the Knight wouldn’t let anything happen to her dear friends.” Annette looked up at the taller girl with a smile.

“Oh! Uh…” Ingrid fumbled her words, flustered. “That’s right!” She spun around, swinging a laughing Annette as she made her declarations. “And don’t you forget it!”

\---

Sylvain

_As soon as Annette locked eyes with Sylvain, she abandoned whatever task her mind was put towards and shot off towards him, surrounding barrels be damned. Just as the distance between the two approached zero, Annette took a flying leap and tackled Sylvain, throwing her arms around her classmate’s neck before even regaining her balance, smiling all the while._

As for Sylvain, Annette’s tackle-hug was a technique a few of his old girlfriends had tried to do, but none of them could have done it as cute as his fellow redhead had: smiling, eyes-closed, utter reckless abandon. And Sylvain rather liked that. So he was fully prepared for her small figure to crash into him, forming a greeting like no other.

“Whoa!” Sylvain said, amused. “I know the girls throw themselves at me, but this is a bit too literal Annie.” 

“ _Syl-vaaain_ ,” Annette protested, looking at him fondly. “Don’t pretend like you don’t throw yourself right back!”

Sylvain shook his head, chuckling. He drew her into an enormous hug, one that was earnest and quite unlike the ones he usually gave to girls. But Annette was unlike other girls.

“Fair enough.”

\---

Felix

_As soon as Annette locked eyes with Felix, she abandoned whatever task her mind was put towards and shot off towards him, surrounding barrels be damned. Just as the distance between the two approached zero, Annette took a flying leap and tackled Felix, throwing her arms around her classmate’s neck before even regaining her balance, smiling all the while._

Caught almost completely by surprise by the sudden hug, the black-haired swordsman grew stiff and splayed his arms out, unmoving, unsure whether or not he should hug his little lyricist back. 

“W-what are you doing?” he mumbled, turning his head away and ignoring the red flooding his face.

“Huggin’ ya.” Annette said simply, nuzzling her head closer into his shoulder, her closed eyes doing nothing to hide the look of pure content resting upon her face. “Why, am I not allowed?”

Felix sighed, certain feelings winning out as he wrapped his arms around the small of her back. “‘Course you’re allowed. Though I’d appreciate a warning next time.”

Annette chuckled as she pulled back, drawing Felix’s eyes to her smirking face. “A villain like you doesn’t get a warning.”

Felix snorted and brought his hand up to the back of Annette’s head, softly guiding her back to his lonesome shoulder. “Suppose I’ll have to live with it.”

\---

Mercedes

_As soon as Annette locked eyes with Mercedes, she abandoned whatever task her mind was put towards and shot off towards her, surrounding barrels be damned. Just as the distance between the two approached zero, Annette took a flying leap and tackled Mercedes, throwing her arms around her classmate’s neck before even regaining her balance, smiling all the while._

Mercedes had grown used to her best friend in the world’s energetic salutations over the years, so she just enjoyed and reciprocated Annette’s unique inclination like she always did. She made sure to allow Annette’s feet to safely find the ground. She returned the gesture with her own soft, loving touch. And she always asked Annette if she’d like company, so her friend would have a brief respite from the frequent loneliness that plagued her due to her flighty father.

“Mercie!” Annette exclaimed as she clung to the priestess-in-training, her cheeriness never failing to get a laugh out of Mercedes.

“Annie!” the older girl responded, trying to match Annette’s enthusiasm. “Are you free right now? I was just about to head to the kitchens to make a batch of cookies. Would you like to come?”

Annette disengaged her attack-hug, choosing to only hold Mercedes’s hand before answering.

“Ooooh, that sounds like fun! Count me in.” With that, she let Mercedes lead her to the kitchens, hand-in-hand the whole way there.

As they were walking, Mercedes asked a question she’d always wondered about.

“You know Annie, the way you greet people, with a big hug full of kindness-- that is a very ‘you’ way of doing things. Is there any particular reason why you started doing that?”

Annette remained silent for a moment while she gathered her thoughts.

“When I see or spend time with someone I love, I never really know if it’s the last time I’m going to see them.”

She was smiling softly, her eyes looking far into the past.

“It’s especially true now, with all these dangerous missions we go on.” Her gaze found Mercedes, full of warmth and determination.

“So if it’s been a while since I’ve seen someone, I want them to know that at least one person was thinking of them. One person wanted them to not be alone. That’s why when I greet someone, I put all of my thoughts of them while we were separated into an embrace.” She laughed softly. 

“It doesn’t always come across that way, but I’d just like him to know….” Annette closed her eyes and squeezed a teary-eyed Mercedes's hand.

“It’s a hug to make up for our time spent apart.”

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> It’s been so long since I posted-- sorry about that.
> 
> I hope you liked what I’ve written! This idea came into my head today and much like my Resident Evil/ Fire Emblem fic; I had to get it written and published as ASAP as possible.
> 
> You’ve probably realized by now that my “short bursts of writing” is a bit of an understatement, and I’m sorry about that. I hope that once college starts and I have a more concrete schedule I can write more frequently, although I’m not holding my breath.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, and I wish you all well!
> 
> \--Ren Maisley


End file.
